Conventional electromagnetic interference shields are usually used in electronic devices to prevent electromagnetic waves of the electronic devices from leakage or to shield external electromagnetic waves from interfering the operation of the electronic devices.
A conventional electromagnetic interference shield usually includes an electromagnetic interference shielding layer of a metallic material. However, the metallic material is opaque, so that the conventional electromagnetic interference shield is not suitable for being used as a front plate or screen in a device, such as a display which requires the front plate to have high transparency.